Whisper of Your Heart
by clarissam
Summary: Evil Charming. AU. When David finds out that Regina is carrying his child, he decides to stand by her side no matter the consequences. In association with Gizela (hermajestyreginam .tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

This story was written based on au graphic that I made. It supposed to be one-shot but now I'm not entirely sure if I should continue this. It'll depends on what you'll say. Ok no more talking, enjoy reading my first Evil Charming story, hope you like it :) Last thing, I want to thank very much Magdalena & Catherine for all the support! I love you girls! xoxo

Inspired by Secret Garden 'The Dream'

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

He found her in the bathroom upstairs. She was curled by the wall, her skin pale like paper. She might have been the Evil Queen, yet he still felt a concern growing in him for her. There was something more to this woman than it seemed and he couldn't deny that things have changed since she had cast the curse and they all ended up in Storybrooke.

"Are you alright, Regina?" David approached her quickly and crouched down in front of her. He was waiting for her answer but when it didn't come, he reached for her hand only to be taken aback when she moved in an attempt to get up. The sudden movement however caused another fit of nausea and she found herself falling to the ground. Immediately, strong hands wrapped themselves tightly around her slime frame as Prince Charming caught her just before her body hit the ground. _Something was clearly wrong. _David thought as he placed the woman gently on the bathroom floor.

"Regina…" He tried again to talk to her, the concern evident in his voice which made her shiver internally with fear. "Tell me what's…"

He was cut by her cold voice. "As if you care, _Prince__._"

Her harsh words cut him deeply, he couldn't deny. That woman had aroused feelings in him of which he himself wasn't aware. That one night with her, before the curse was broken, it was then when he first felt something for her. It was something more than just an infatuation though; much more than that, as a matter of fact.

"Regina, you may think that's not true but I do care for you. That night…"

Again, Regina cut him off. "That night was the biggest mistake I have ever made." She tried to keep her cold, indifferent mask on but her voice betrayed her, cracking slightly as she spoke.

"I truly care about you." David took her head in his hands so he could look her in the eye as he continued to speak. "You can deny it all you want, but I do care for you. That damn night I fooled myself that that was nothing, just a one-night stand, but now I know it was more than that. That night… I think I fell for you back then, Regina." The last words were almost a whisper. She inhaled sharply in disbelief; he looked at her, she was clearly upset but there was a glimpse of hope in her eyes and that gave him strength.

"David…" Her voice was low and shaky. "I'm pregnant."

The silence seemed to last forever. Regina dropped her eyes to the ground while David was looking at her in disbelief. After another few long moments he took her hands in both of his, holding them in a comforting grip.

"It's alright Regina, it's going to be alright, I promise. I love you and I know you feel something for me too. We can make this work. We _will_ make this work, together." He whispered and leaned in to kiss her gently.

* * *

**Tell me what I should do?**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my...Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them! As you can see I decided to continue this story I have so much fun with writing about Regina and David! I'm sorry this took so long but it's me, you have to get used to this ;) Ok no more talking, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

David took Regina softly in his arms. She was too exhausted to reject him; instead she leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt safe in his arms and that was so incredibly pleasant. For so long she hadn't had anyone who would comfort her, stand up for her, care about her. Even if her brain screamed to run, her tired heart wanted to stay in his grip forever. David lifted her in one smooth motion and made his way to the door and then down the staircase. The whole house was silent; the only sounds were made by Regina's still shaky breath. When they entered the living room David moved toward the couch and he placed her gently on it. He took the woolen blanket from the armchair and covered her legs with it.

"Stay here for a moment" His voice was soft as he spoke and his eyes told her that he would do everything to comfort her. "I get you something to eat."

"David…" Her own voice was still weak and a little insecure. "It's not a good idea, I'd probably throw everything up anyway." Her eyes were tired but he caught spark of gratefulness in her gaze. "But a cup of hot tea would be wonderful."

Small comforting smile graced his face as his hand wandered to her shoulder and he griped it lightly in an attempt to comfort her. "Everything will be alright." He assured her once more before disappearing in the kitchen.

As she was lying on the couch covered with blanket, she felt safe and sound. And that sensation brought back the memories she had hidden deep inside her heart. Memories of the life she lost. Last time when she felt this way, it was so long ago. It was in times long gone; before all this, before the curse, before she became the Evil Queen, even before she got married. Those times seemed to be long forgotten. Times when she was truly happy, with Daniel's arms around her waist during theirs picnics on Firefly Hill. She had banished every memory of her life with him. They were too painful and caused an unimaginable ache in her heart. Regina pushed the thoughts away as another nausea fit took over her body. She felt even more horrible as she thought about the situation she was in. Everything was falling apart but deep inside she felt that in this whole mess, in all the chaos around her, was a glimpse of hope. And that flame of hope was the unborn child growing inside her. The awareness of the fact that this time she had someone to hold on to, gave her faith. Sickness came back again and one more time she felt her stomach content go up her throat. Regina tried to get up from the couch but the movement instantly made her dizzy. She tried to concentrate all her energy on staying upright, however her body was so weak that her feet could barely hold her weight. Somehow she managed to get to the bathroom on the ground floor. Another wave of sickness washed over her body; there was no way to overcame this. Instantly she walked to the toilet and emptied her stomach content.

When David heard noises from the other room, he instantly put down a ceramic cup he was holding and ran to the living room. But she wasn't there anymore. He followed her steps to the bathroom and again this day he found her on the bathroom floor, her pale skin contrasting with smooth black dress she was wearing. He took strand of her hair and pushed it behind her ear.

"That will pass anytime soon." David tried to comfort her. "Come here to me." He said as he leaned to knee on the cold floor. She crawled to him and when he sat against the wall she wrapped her arms around him in a weak grip and put her head on his chest.

"If you want, we can stay in here all day. Ruby was willing to take care of Henry and told me to take all the time I need to sort things out with you." His right hand gently rubbed her back.

"I just a need a moment and then you can head back. I don't want to stop you." She elucidated as she looked up at his face. "A few more minutes, that's all" David didn't say anything, just nodded his head and griped his hands a little tighter around her small frame. Her features were fatigued but to him she still looked beautiful. Time was passing by, yet neither of them wanted to let go. He didn't care how much time had gone by, all he cared about was here and now. He couldn't stop the smile that came to his mouth when he held her. In that very moment David wished that they could stay like that forever. It was Regina who first broke the silence.

"Umm..." She murmured as she loosed her grip around David and pulled herself up to a sitting position. "I think I feel better now, you can go." Her voice was quiet but steady.

"There's no way for me to do so." He put a loving kiss on her forehead. David eased himself to his feet and then helped Regina to stand up. Before they made their way to the kitchen he had brushed a lock of hair from her face. "You look beautiful." Even though she was a mess at the very moment, to him she looked just stunning. Without the mask that she wore almost all the time, her features were soft and delicate. Regina's cheeks went rosy and a little smile appeared on her lips.

"Don't make fun of me. I can imagine how 'wonderful' I'm looking right now." She sighed quietly and rolled her eyes. "Anyway I could use that cup of tea right now. " Her chocolate brown eyes went to meet his deep blue ones.

"Then come on." David caught her hand in his and was relieved when she didn't pull it away. Their fingers tangled together as she followed him along to the bright kitchen.

"You should sit down." He said gently, not wanting to push her too hard.

"No." Regina voice went a little too harsh. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it. It's just… It's better when I don't change positions too frequently." She looked at him as she was leaning against the counter.

"Alright then." He watched her with his incredibly blue eyes and what she saw in them was a true concern about her. Instantly her heart melted. She inhaled deeply and let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Milk, one sugar?" His voice brought her back to the reality.

"What? How did you…?" She glanced at him in surprise.

"We used to be friends, you know. Before the curse was broken, I mean." A wide smirk appeared on his face. Regina smiled genuinely, her eyes filled with brightness. She said nothing, only shook her head in agreement.

David made two cups of hot tea, one with sugar and milk for Regina and one with honey for himself. When the drinks were ready, they moved to the living room and sat on the couch placing the mugs on the wooden coffee table in front of them.

"We should talk." Regina's voice was soft and sonorous in the surrounding silence.

"Yes. I think that's something we need to do." David agreed with her words.

"Umm… David first of all, when we finish this conversation you'll definitely have to leave. Don't get me wrong." Regina tried to smile but only a half-smile appeared on her face. "I'm really grateful that you're here but I don't think the town will approve it."

His eyes were dead serious. "Regina you have to understand that I'm not going to leave you with all this mess. You got it? We just need to figure out how to deal with towns' people, that's it. I'll find an excuse not to arouse suspicion because revealing that you're pregnant is out of the question right now. But I promise you we will find a way to get this right. There's always a way." He offered her a warm smile when she gave him an uncertain glance. His hand went to her lap and David started rubbing her leg gently.

"It all seems so simple when you say it like this…" Her voice was full of concern.

"Regina, I'm staying, end off." He reached for her hands and squeezed them softly.

"What about Henry? You're in charge of him right now." She tried to keep her voice steady but he could hear a tone of sadness hidden behind the façade.

"I'll ask Ruby to drop him off here." She looked at him with doubts.

"And what will you tell her when she asks why?" David gave her a little smirk.

"I tell her the truth." Regina's eyes widened at his words but he instantly griped her hand in an attempt to calm her down. "I'll tell her that you're trying to change. For Henry." Regina relaxed a little at his words. "And that I think it would help if Henry spent a little time with you. Is that ok?" He asked looking her right in the eyes.

She didn't expect that; she didn't think he would offer her the opportunity to see her little boy so soon. A few tears rolled down her cheek. "Yes… Yes, I think that would be wonderful." David wiped out the tears that had fallen and reached to the coffee table.

"Here" He smiled warmly. "Drink this." She took the cup from his hands and sipped the hot drink.

* * *

While David was on the phone with Red to discuss with her all the matters related to dropping Henry off, Regina went upstairs to take a quick shower and change her clothes. When she walked into her bedroom, afternoon sun came trough the partially obscured silk brown curtains. It was almost the end of the summer. She thought about her son, that in a few more weeks he would be about to start the 5th grade. The time was passing by too quickly. She closed the bathroom door and took her dress off. She stepped into the shower and turned it on. As the warm water was flowing over her body, her thoughts returned back to Henry. It seemed like only yesterday she was holding him for the very first time. He was so little back then, entirely helpless and dependent on her. And then he started growing so fast. She couldn't believe he was almost eleven now. She pushed the thoughts away as she heard knocking to the bathroom door. Regina turned the shower off to be able to hear the voice coming from behind the door.

"Are you alright?" The wooden wall muffled David's voice.

"Yes. I'm just taking a shower." Regina answered as she started to lather her body with vanilla-scented soap.

"Ok. Henry will be here in about an hour and if you don't mind I'll go downstairs now and prepare dinner for him."

"Oh…" Regina hesitated for a moment. She wanted to make her son's favorite but now she was completely unprepared, all wet, covered in soap and with drenched hair. All she could do was to say 'yes'. "Alright then." She replied and turned the shower on again. She could hear yet David's voice say that he'd wait for her downstairs. She rinsed her body with toasty warm water then took a bottle of shampoo. As she started to rub it into her hair, all tension ultimately left her body. She caught herself on thinking how pleasant it's been to have David downstairs preparing dinner for Henry. It felt almost like a family she always wanted to have so desperately. But it wasn't real, she was aware of that, yet she wanted to stay in that delusion for one more moment.

After what felt like a minute but turned out to be half an hour, she stepped out from the shower. Regina grabbed the fluffy bathrobe hanging on the rack and wrapped it around herself. When she came out from the bathroom she felt so much better. Nausea disappeared for good, at least for the time being and she found herself in a better mood. She approached her wardrobe and eyed its content. She picked up a black button up shirt with three quarter sleeves and burgundy skinny jeans. Then she went back to her bed and sat down on the edge. For a moment she let herself just sit there in silence; it was a really comfortable feeling, despite the situation in which she'd been recently. After a few more seconds she stretched her back and started to dress. In fact time had slipped through her fingers and she hadn't noticed that until she heard voices coming from downstairs. It was David talking to Henry. The knowledge that her son was waiting downstairs caused her stomach to twist in an uncomfortable way. After their argument in her office she didn't have a chance to talk to him. He was so angry and hurt since Emma and Mary Margaret had been sucked into the portal. It made her own heart ache. She wanted to redeem herself for her son's and now as well for her unborn child's sake. But after what had happened she was afraid that Henry would never forgive her. With restless heart she made her way downstairs. At the sight of Henry she couldn't help but smile; he was so grown up.

Henry jumped slightly as he heard steps on the staircase. He turned his gaze towards where the sound was coming from and found his mother gracefully going down the stairs. He could see that something was odd about her but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He pushed that thought quickly to the back of his mind as a weak smile appeared on his mouth. Besides everything she was and what she had done she still was his mother and he missed her those few days they were apart. As Regina joined them in the foyer, her eyes for a moment skipped to David's face. He caught her gaze and smiled genuinely in reply. Then her eyes went back to Henry. For a moment there was an awkward silence, as the boy didn't know what to do. The last time they had seen each other Henry had called his mom the Evil Queen out loud which he had immediately regretted and now he wasn't sure how to act. But the urge to hug her was stronger than the concern that bothered him and almost instantly his small hands wrapped around her slim frame. A sigh of relief escaped her throat as she returned the embrace.

"I'm so glad you're here Henry." She said quietly as if she was afraid that any louder noise would make her son disappear.

"I'm sorry mom." Regina looked at her son's face and furrowed her brow. "I'm sorry that I called you the Evil Queen, I shouldn't have done this." Henry dared to look his mother in the eye, afraid to found there anger but he was relieved when he saw in her gaze nothing but love for him.

"There's no need to be sorry Henry." She was holding back tears from rolling down her cheeks. "I also wasn't fair to you. I shouldn't have behaved like that and for that I want to apologize."

"It's ok mom." Henry hugged her tighter and the tears she couldn't hold back anymore flowed down her cheeks. For long moment they just stood in a firm embrace. David watched them with joy all across his face. After a few more moments he started to speak.

"I'm pretty sure you guys are hungry. I made old-fashioned spaghetti and meatballs sauce. It's my speciality!" Henry turned his head to David.

"I love spaghetti!" He exclaimed and took his mother's hand. "Come on mom I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"

"Ok kid I can see that you're really looking forward to dinner but let's make a deal. You're off to the bathroom to wash your hands and I'll set the table for us." David looked expectantly at Henry. "How does it sound?"

"Deal, I'll be back right away!" Henry replied and ran to the bathroom.

When Henry was out of sight David approached slowly Regina and looked her in the eyes. "He's a great kid but you already know that." He still could see sign of tears on hers cheeks. With once gentle movement he wiped out the rest of it. "Come on, dinner will be ready in no time." He smiled as she followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner that Henry really approved, David forced Regina to stay on the couch and rest, while he and the boy cleaned up after their meal.

"Is the time capsule ready to start?" David referred to the dishwasher to which they had packed all the dirty dishes.

"Aye Aye Captain!" Henry cried in his playful tone. "Everything's ready to start operation Red Star!"

"Will you do the honors, Lieutenant?" David smiled widely and waited for the boy to turn the machine on.

"Yes sir!" Henry smiled from ear to ear. "Mission accomplished." The boy added when the dishwasher started to make noises.

"Wonderful job Lieutenant." David took a glance at the clock hanging in the dining room. It was almost seven o'clock. The time just flew by almost unnoticeably. "But now I think it's time for you to go to bed."

Henry let out a little groan but as he met David's adamant eyes he realized that there was no place for arguing with his grandfather.

"All right." He sighed and turned on his heels but before he made his way up to his bedroom he stopped on his tracks and went to the living room where his mother was lying comfortably on the beige sofa. He came up to her bouncing and wrapped his small hands around her neck in a soft hold. "Good night, mom." She encircled her hands around his smile waist.

"Good night, Henry." She whispered into his ears. "I love you." As he pulled apart from her she left a delicate kiss on his forehead.

"Ok kid, come on. Let's get you to bed." David said and followed jumping Henry upstairs to his room.

Regina stayed on the couch; even though it was still early she felt incredibly tired. She didn't even realize when she closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

When Henry was asleep and tucked in, David left the room, lightly closing the door behind him. He turned his steps back to the living room. When he entered it, he found her sleeping on the sofa. She looked so peaceful and mildly. Right now David couldn't find any sign of Evil Queen in her features. He approached her quietly and was about to take her in his arms when she opened her eyes and gave him a curious look. They stared at each other for a moment then David spoke in a whisper.

"Time to go to bed." He announced and grinned at her. She was about to move herself from the couch but his big hands stopped her. He lifted her carefully and griped firmly in his arms.

"You're crazy." She murmured and he was able to saw sparks of joy danced in her dark eyes. "You don't have to carry me everywhere." She smirked at him.

"Of course I don't have to. But I want to." He silenced her with his words and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. They moved to the main bedroom climbing up the staircase. When he carried her to the bed they were surrounded by darkness but it suited David very well; he found the way to her room without any problem. When they entered it the only source of light was a slight streak of moonlight breaking through the curtains. David placed Regina gently in the middle of the bed and pulled another light kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to grab my things and go to the guest room." He said in his quiet voice. "Try to take some rest, I'm sure you have to be exhausted after today."

He was about to leave the room when her quiet whisper forced him to stop on his track and turn his gaze to her small figure.

"Can you…" She spoke with unsteady voice, unsure what she was doing. "Could you stay with me for a moment?" She inhaled sharply as she caught his kind eyes.

"Are you sure? I'm fine with the guest room." David hesitated, the uncertainty clear in his voice. For a moment she thought she had made a mistake. He could clearly see the need for comfort in her eyes and immediately he made his mind to stay with her. Maybe she had made a lot of mistakes in her life but at the end of the day she was only a human being who needed a bit of comfort and love. He could see that, he could remember that from before the curse. When they had spent time together, she had been nothing more than a beautiful broken women who needed to be loved. When he looked at her and spoke softly she felt a spark of happiness growing in her heart. She saw in his bright eyes a true care for her.

"Of course I'll stay with you" He said nothing more as he went to the edge of bed and then crawled to her. David encircled his arms around her shoulders as she leaned her head on his chest. It felt so good and safe to be entwined in his arms. The silence between them was comfortable but Regina felt a need to talk to him. As she let out a shaky breath, the words flew from her mouth.

"Thank you, for staying with me. This really means a lot." She paused for a moment to let herself calm down. "Since Daniel…" Her words were still a little unsure. "I haven't had anyone who would really take care of me this way." She glanced at his eyes unsure what she'd see in them. But he offered her nothing but kindness and support. That made her tense body relax a little. "And I'm scared. This whole situation is really frightening for me…" He waiting for her to continue to speak but she remained silent. When he realized that she was going to say nothing more, he took her hands in his and squeezed comfortingly.

"I know it's a lot to take and believe me or not but I'm as much terrified as you are…" James touched her chin and rubbed his thumb over her face. "But I know, I'm sure that we can handle it. I can see how much you've changed already. And I promise you that I'll be here for you and for the baby. I know that things haven't been always right between us but now we're responsible for this little human being inside you and I'm not going to leave you alone with it." James decided to look her in the eyes; they were glossy with tears, which she was trying to hold at bay. He panicked for the moment but then he noticed a light smile that gently caressed her lips.

"Thank you." Her mouth moved without giving any sound.

"Now try to fall asleep." He embraced her more firmly in his arms to give her a comfort and sense of security. Her head rested on his chest gently and her hands were softly wrapped around his waist. Almost in an instant as she closed her eyes, she fell asleep in his protective arms. James was watching her for a bit. She looked so peaceful with her face buried in his neck; her dark curls fell mildly on her cheek. His eyes closed slowly, after the whole day he also was completely exhausted. He decided not to move and stay with her. He thought that in the early morning he'd move to the guest room; they really didn't need to raise Henry's suspicious.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, please let me know what you think! xo**


	3. Chapter 3

I only can apologize to you that it took so long. Anyway here I'm with a third chapter. A little Regina/Henry bonding time.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

The sounds of laughter woke her up the next morning from a peaceful sleep. The feeling of joy spread within her instantly and it couldn't be comparable to anything she had felt recently. Awareness of two important people – yes, she had to admit that David was significant to her - playing and goofing downstairs, warmed her heart. But this wasn't real, however wonderful it felt, none of this was real. She came back to reality reminding herself that Henry was here only temporary and David, well as for the former Prince Charming, she couldn't really put a finger on what his motives were. She couldn't deny that there had been something more between them before the course had been broken. But now, life was far more complicated, with Snow in the picture, all the town people that now remembered who they really were and finally with the baby that was growing inside of her. She didn't expect anything from him, and yet he was there. Taking care not only of her son but also of her and their unborn child. This is ridiculous. How on earth did I get into this mess? Pregnant. With townsfolk demanding my head. - she thought to herself. But the feeling inside her, as if she had a little illusion of family, didn't want to disappear. But this isn't real. It can't be. - she told herself. He's being just kind to me because this is who he is. Always brave and unselfish, real Prince Charming. He's been doing this because of duty, because he's been feeling responsible for the life we had created, together.

"The life we created." The words escaped her lips in a soft whisper. She still couldn't believe that. She was pregnant and in about seven months she would become a mother again. The thought was both terrifying and joyful. The shivers ran down her spine and she couldn't stop her hand from wandering over her abdomen. This was something she had always dreamed of. Well maybe not exactly in this way but she was happy and she was willing to give this child the best family possible. She wanted to change for both her children and she was determined to do this.

"Mom!" A loud happy cry reached her ears when the brown-haired boy ran up the stairs and only seconds later entered her bedroom.

"Oh you're awake!" He noticed and smiled even wider. "Great! David made pancakes. With apples, you know. I told him that those are your favorite! And I helped him!" Henry exclaimed, now bouncing on her king size bed. She didn't even register when he got there. "David told me that I'm pretty good around the kitchen and that I could be a chef someday. But I don't want to be one." He pouted his lips slightly but after a few seconds the smile returned to boy's face. "I told him that I want to be a hero, so he offered that he can give me a few sword fighting lessons. Isn't that cool, mom?" The boy crawled closer to his mother. Regina was having a really hard time to hold the tears at bay. Damn hormones. She cursed in her mind.

"It's really great Henry." She stated weakly, her voice full of emotions. "But first you have to eat a big breakfast so you have strength to fight all the dragons and other monsters." She ruffled the boy's hair when he nuzzled his head into her chest. She released a sigh of joy at his action. Why all the mornings can't be like this? Suddenly her stomach grumbled and this caused Henry to burst into uncontrollable laughter. When he finally was able to control himself he turned his head towards his mother. She also was laughing and now her cheeks were slightly red.

"Ok mom, I think it's time for breakfast. I'm hungry too!" She glanced at the alarm clock placed on her nightstand and she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips. The dial showed that it was half past eight. Regina was slightly shocked.

"Henry why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She was truly surprised, not only at the fact that they didn't wake her, but also that her body actually let her sleep this long. It was very unusual.

"Well…" Henry shrugged. "David thought that you could use some sleep and honestly mom, you looked really tired yesterday. I thought it was a good idea, too and then I proposed that we could make breakfast together so you didn't have to do it and instead you could rest a little bit longer." Henry told her a little sheepishly.

A loving smile spread on her face at the boy's words. She couldn't wish for a better son. He was her little perfect boy.

"You know you're a hero already? My hero." Regina grinned at her son. She again ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead lovingly. "Will you give me some time or shall we be eating in our pajamas?" She asked playfully.

"Well, you know mom, since I'm still in mine and we don't have anything really important to do, I think we could stay in ours pjs. That would be fun!" He said and a large grin spread on his face. Indeed Henry hadn't been bothered to change from his Superman theme pajamas.

"Let's have pajama morning!" He proposed excitedly. Regina was thinking for a moment but it was more a part of the game to raise agitation than the actual considering. Indeed they had nothing important to do; leaving the house was not an option, so why not? It wouldn't harm at all.

"Well..." She said teasingly with a serious face, but then her entire attitude changed and she gave her son a wink. "Come on, mister." She swung her legs to the side of the bed in an attempt to get up. Henry climbed out of bed behind her, bouncing happily.

"Henry you can go, I'll be downstairs right away. Just give me a moment to brush my teeth and grab my robe, ok dear?" Henry turned his head toward his mother and gave her a confirming nod; after that he was gone.

Regina went to the bathroom, instantly approaching the wash-basin; she splashed a handful of water on her face and looked in the mirror. Her face was slightly pale but she looked definitely better than yesterday when David had found her. More important, she felt better. No morning sickness, at least not yet. - she thought to herself. Regina grabbed a toothbrush and she started her daily morning ritual. She brushed her teeth, then washed her face and at the end she brushed her dark hair. When she was done she left the bathroom and walked up to the chair beside her bed to retrieve her robe. She grabbed the piece of clothing and put it on. Tying it around her waist, she moved to the staircase and headed down to the foyer and then straight towards the kitchen when she again heard joyful giggles. This time not only Henry was laughing on the top of his lungs; David also joined him.

"What's so funny?" She asked them when she entered her bright and spacious kitchen.

"Oh we were just goofing around, the breakfast is ready and David wanted to show me some defensive movements while you were upstairs," came Henry's response. David was silently watching her, dressed only in her silky dark grey nightgown and a matching robe. Both clothes ended above her knee, so her long slim legs were perfectly exposed. He stared at them for a moment, and when he was finally able to avert his eyes from her legs, he looked back at her face. She was stunning, even without make-up on and with her hair tucked simply behind her ear; she truly looked flawless. David shook his head trying to get rid of the affection he had for her and come back to his senses.

"OK let's eat!" He coughed a few times to clear his voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, pancakes with apples and syrup. Go and sit, I'll be right back with food." He pointed toward the dining room. Without another word, mother and son moved to the dark wooden oval table. Regina sat at her usual spot at the head of the furniture and Henry took place at her right hand.

"The pancakes are really delicious." Henry whispered. "Don't tell David but I had to try one to know that they're ok." He grinned widely and Regina smiled back at him, playfulness dancing in her eyes.

"They are that good, you say? Hmmm… Interesting, who knew that infamous Prince Charming actually can cook! I think I have to find out about that myself." She gave Henry a wicked smile and they burst into laughter; just in time when David came back from the kitchen.

"About what you have to find out yourself, your Majesty?" He asked in a jocular tone, as he appeared right behind her chair causing the former Queen and Mayor to jump slightly.

"Oh nothing, it's a little mother/son secret. I can't tell you." Regina winked at her boy while he was trying really hard to keep his serious face.

"Mom's right. Our lips are sealed." Henry joined the little teasing game that his mother had just started.

"Oh, in that case…" He moved his gaze from Regina to Henry and back, narrowing his eyes. "If you don't want to tell me... Well I think it means no pancakes for you." David pouted his lips but the disappointment on Henry's face turned it to a slim smile.

"I would like to tell you but it's a top secret information. And about breakfast, if I were you I wouldn't dare refuse to a future hero. That wouldn't be very wise of you, now would it?" She said in a serious voice but her eyes shone with glee.

"Considering the situation…" David smiled at mother and son. "Here," He placed two plates, one in front of Henry and the other before Regina. "Bon appetite!"

"What about you?" Regina inquired suspiciously. "Are you trying to kill us with your incompetent cooking?" She winked at him.

"I wish." He returned the playful smirk, adoring how her face shone with pure joy. "But it's not the case. I just don't have enough hands. You know, I could use one more. It would be helpful with all the dragons fighting thing and stuff." David squeezed her arm gently and turned toward the kitchen to retrieve his plate.

When he came back, a half of Henry's plate was empty, unlikely to Regina's. Her breakfast was barely touched. Henry shifted his eyes to her plate surprised that she didn't eat anything.

"What's wrong mom?" He asked a little concerned. Her face was now unnaturally pale. David noticed her unsteady breathing, evidently in order to get rid of nausea. He gave her an understanding look as if it was supposed to help. But it was too late; she got up from the table rapidly and ran to the bathroom.

Henry's eyes widened in fear and confusion; the look on the boy's face was enough to get prince in action. He smiled reassuringly at the boy as he also got up from his seat.

"Listen to me Henry." He focused his gaze on the boy when he spoke softly. "I think your mom caught a food poisoning or something." He explained to him. "Finish your breakfast while I go and check on her, ok?" Henry only nodded silently and David left the dining room to catch up with Regina. Henry's brain was now working on full speed, this was so unlikely for his mother. She'd never been sick, ever. Something was wrong with her and he promised himself to find out what it was.

* * *

Tell me what you think! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N: **Well it has been a while, I have no excuse. Thanks to Gizela for correcting this story :)

* * *

David exited the dining room and walked straight to the bathroom on the ground floor. It had become almost a routine that he would find her on the cold marble floor, he thought to himself. When he entered the room he found her, as he had expected, curled up next to the toilet. A look of worry and anxiety about her was written all over his face. The view was rather heartbreaking. She was huddled; her back made contact with the ceramic surface of the toilet bowl, her shoulders hunched. David closed the door behind him so as Henry wouldn't overhear their conversation and he approached her slowly.

"I'm sorry. " Came the brunette's quiet voice.

"There is no need." David crouched down beside her. "You can't control it. I know you wish you could," He smiled lightly when he thought about how Regina simply wanted to control everything, "but there is no way to overcome how your body is acting in your current state." He assured her squeezing her arm delicately.

"I know but…" Regina turned her face so she could look him in the eyes.

"I understand." He gave her a warm smile. She didn't change that much. She still was that little I-want-to-have-everything-under-control freak. David smoothed her dark hair that was a little tousled because of her previous activity. She was so grateful to have him there. She would never admit it to him but when he was comforting her, taking care of her, it felt so good, it felt right.

"Thank you." Were the only words that left her lips and he didn't need anything else.

"I assume you don't have ginger by any chance?" He smiled at her when she looked at him in confusion. "It helps with nausea." He informed her and got up when she confirmed that she indeed didn't have any. "OK then I'll make you a cup of mint tea for now. Can I leave you here?" He asked watching her as she still remained on the floor.

"Yes, I'll be fine, just need a second." She tried to smile but only a half grin graced her features, not really reaching her eyes. "Will you…" She suspended her voice for a minute, fighting another fit of sickness. "I will need a minute or two so could you talk with Henry and tell him that I'm fine and will be back in a moment? I saw a concern on his face when I.. you know." Regina muttered, her voice still weak and hoarse.

"I already talked to him. Well talk is maybe a too big word but I explained to him that you probably had caught a food poisoning" he told her little sheepishly and she gave him a look that said 'really?', however she suppressed rolling her eyes at him. "Sorry, I couldn't come up with anything more appropriate" he said apologetically.

Regina tried to gather her thoughts but it was rather hard as she was too exhausted again because of the morning sickness. She wanted to say something but her mouth hung open and no words came out. There was a silence for a long moment but then she finally spoke again, her voice finally recovered a little strength. "I don't know what to do about Henry. He's so happy now..." She forced a small smile to grace her lips. "Well maybe not exactly, but you know what I mean." David nodded in comprehension as she continued. "Considering that his biological mother had been sucked into a portal and transported to another dimension, and with all things that are happening right now…" Her voice slightly trailed off. "Well, what I want to say is that I don't think he can take any more right now." Her smile faded and she went quiet as a few tears built up in her eyes. "Beside I'm worried how he'll react to the fact that I'm pregnant and it's your baby, David." She let the words sink in the surrounding silence before she continued. "He already thinks that I'm evil." The words were said with a deep sorrow. "I know that our relationship has improved, but when he finds out..." She took a short intake of breath. "He'll think that is another way to get revenge on Snow or hurt Emma, David. I just.. I don't want to lose him again." David was stunned at her words. He had never seen her like that before, even before the curse had been broken when they talked a lot. She looked so small, afraid and above all, fragile as if she was about to fall into a million pieces. She was opening to him, letting her guard down and showing him all her deepest fears. He couldn't find any proper words; well, it wouldn't help anyway, so instead he just took a spot next to her and just like the night before, he enveloped her with his arms in a tight grip. She was tensed at first but relaxed to his touch after a moment. She felt safe, it was unexpected but pleasant, to have someone with whom she felt secure and protected.

"Hush, we'll figure it out. But you're aware that we will have to tell him finally and it's best to inform him sooner rather than later?" He asked her. "He's a really smart boy and I don't want him to find out from anyone else than you." He smoothed her back gently with his thumb. "But don't think about it now, we'll consider this when you feel a little better and maybe when Henry isn't around to eavesdrop." David gave her arm the last comforting squeeze. "Take as long as you need and I'll make you the drink. And you must eat something, not necessary pancakes though." He smiled to cheer her up and to his relief saw that the corners of her mouth raised slightly in a weak smile.

"Yes, I know." She breathed out slowly. "Pancakes were quite an unfortunate choice." Colors were gradually coming back to her cheeks. David extended his hand out for her to help her get up and she accepted it without hesitation, letting him lift her weight. He smiled at her reassuringly holding her hand a bit longer that it was necessary.

"No hurry. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen." He finally let go of her hand but couldn't help himself and before he left the bathroom he softly kissed her on the top of her head. At first she tensed a little but then she relaxed and let his action sink in. It was a loving gesture and this frightened her a bit. She wasn't used to that kind of actions addressed toward her; last person who had showed her that kind of affection was Daniel. She sighed quietly when he moved toward the door but before he headed to the kitchen he turned his head and gave her warm smile. She smiled back and his heart skipped a beat at the sight.

* * *

David made a cup of mint tea for Regina and a cup of black coffee for himself while Henry decided on a glass of orange juice. They were sitting around the kitchen island and talking leisurely when Regina appeared in the doorway. She looked significantly better but the tiredness was still visible on her face. David watched her as she made her way in Henry's direction. The boy was sat at his usual spot with his back facing entrance, currently gazing fiercely into the glass of juice before him.

"How is my little Prince?" She asked with a slightly forced smile as she addressed Henry.

"Mom!" He cried out loud almost throwing himself into his mother's arms. "Are you ok? He asked anxiously.

"Of course honey. Only my stomach has been rebelling a little today." She hugged him tightly enjoying the warm he provided. Henry enclosed gently his arms around her waist, afraid of letting go of her again.

"Are you sure everything's ok?" He questioned her. Henry was indeed a very stubborn person. One of the things he took after his non-biological mother. "You're never sick."

Regina let out a light giggle. She was amused by the way her son thought of her.

"But Henry, I'm not sick," She bulled him back a little so she could see his face and crouched down to his eyes level. "I just feel a bit tired and my stomach is a little out of balance. But it's nothing serious; I'll be better in no time. Don't worry." She felt a pinch of guilt in her stomach at this half-lie but she couldn't tell him, not right now. That kind of news needed a preparation. She couldn't drop on him information that she was pregnant.

"Ok." Henry said not completely convinced. His hazel eyes watched her closely as if he could find a hint to her odd behavior. But after a moment he let it go, his features brightened and he gave her one more hug. He missed hugging his mother terribly. When he had been younger he had used to do so every night before he went to bed. Unfortunately that had changed with time, especially since Mary Margaret gave him the book. He thought that maybe he was a little too old for this kind of caresses. He was almost eleven and in his opinion it seemed a bit childish but he couldn't resist to his mother's warm embrace so he only leaned further into her arms.

"Mom," He blurted out the words. "since you don't have any work to do now… I mean, how about we spend today watching movies?" He asked slightly afraid that she would say 'no' to him. "Of course if it's ok with you." He added quickly. Henry looked at her with his perfectly trained puppy dog eyes in hope that this would help and she would agree to his plan. Regina hardly kept her tears at bay as her heart filled with warmth at her son's words. She missed spending time with him so much and the opportunity to have him, even only for one day, was a true gift to her.

"That sounds wonderful, Henry." She gave him a wide smile and this time also her eyes shone with joy. "So today is officially a pajama day." She announced happily. Henry grinned at her, absolutely content about the plans they'd just made.

"We can watch Batman Begins and then The Dark Knight and then The Dark Knight Rises." He exclaimed cheerfully bouncing around the adults. "Oh, oh and we can also watch Avengers! This is gonna be so cool!" He cried with excitement.

"Ok my little knight…" David started but was immediately interrupted by Henry.

"I'm not little." The boy made an offended face as he looked at his grandfather.

"Ok, my big knight then." He continued. "Now go brush your teeth and clean your face." David instructed him with a smile. "I have to talk to your mom now."

"Sure." Henry smiled and ran upstairs with full speed.

"Henry, slow down!" Was the only thing that Regina managed to call out to her son before he disappeared upstairs.

David moved to where Regina was standing and closed the space between them. Now they were only a few inches apart and he felt that pleasant heat that warmed him inside every time he was near her. "I have to take care of the station," David began speaking, "and I'm a little worried-" He wasn't able to end his thought because Regina quickly cut him off.

"Yes, I know you're worried about leaving Henry with me, I get that but-" This time he skillfully prevented her from speaking by placing his finger on her lips and effectively silencing her. Shivers ran down her spine at his touch. He took her small hand into his palms.

"It's not that." He assured her quickly. "I'm worried about you. Can you handle an almost eleven-year old," he looked her in the eyes before adding. "a really vivid eleven-year old, taking into account your current condition?" David wasn't convinced as she still looked a little too pale for his liking and dealing with a child such as Henry, full of energy and with a hundred ideas per minute, was rather exhausting.

"David of course I can handle him." She spoke to him as she took his hands into hers as if she wanted to assure him that she could do this. "I'm his mother, you know." She said it in the way as if she wanted to convince herself that she indeed was still Henry's mother. "I'm aware that for you he can be pretty exhausting to take care of but I'm used to that." She gave him a slight smile and squeezed his hands. "We'll be ok." She ensured him. Her hands were warm in his and he loved the touch of her soft skin under his calloused fingers. They looked at each others for a long moment and Regina could see in his gorgeous, ocean blue irises the great care he held for her. She averted her gaze from him, as she couldn't stand looking at him anymore. It hadn't supposed to be like this; any of this should not had happened and yet it had. Now they were in a place with no way to turn back. She wanted this to be true, she wanted them to be able to be together but how could she wish for that? He was Snow's and he would always be hers and did she really deserve him? Regina shouted her eyes closed and her face contracted with a pang of pain and disappointment. He could see clearly that she was fighting herself on the inside. David gently took her chin and turned her face toward him so he could look straight at her.

"Hey," He tried to gain her attention but her eyes were still firmly closed. "Regina, look at me." He demanded gently and she obeyed, her eyes opened revealing shining brown orbs.

"I don't want to put any pressure on you but I want you to know that I care about you and our baby." He stroked her chin with his thumb and she leaned a little into his touch, it was almost unnoticeable but David could feel it very precisely.

"I…" She blurted out. She wanted to tell him how she felt but suddenly she couldn't find the strength to reveal her feelings. She didn't know how to say that she was extremely scared of her feelings for him and at the same time she wished for his touch. How could she tell him that she wanted him to be right by her side, that it felt so wonderful and so wrong all at the same time to be wrapped in his strong arms? How could she reveal all those feelings to him? Yes, there was a time when she would tell him that only to hurt Snow, to make her unhappy by taking her love away from her, but now? So many things had changed. She wanted to deny it, forget about what happened between them, but she couldn't. The conflicted feelings were ripping her heart apart. Her mind wanted her to back away but her body reacted almost unconsciously. She closed the space between them even further and as soon as she found herself only millimeters apart from David, the familiar feeling of warmth and excitement spread trough her, warming her inside. As if on autopilot, she rose slightly on her toes and brought her plump lips to his in a soft and delicate kiss but as soon as she realized what she was doing, she parted from his gentle touch and took a few steps backwards. He was taken by surprise by her actions but only a second later, when her lips left his he reacted almost automatically. David brought her back to him, holding her firmly against his chest as he brushed his lips over hers at first slowly, but after a moment their kiss became more fervent. His tongue slipped through her parted lips and she let him in. The sensation was incredible; it felt exactly the same like when he had kissed her for the very first time that night when her car had broken down. Her lips were burning under his kiss and having him so close made her legs go weak. But then her common sense came back and brought her to reality. This was wrong, Regina thought to herself. Henry was in the house and what they were doing was inappropriate not only because of the presence of her eleven-year old son. He was committed to Snow and she… she wanted to redeem herself. How was kissing Prince Charming supposed to help the case? She pushed him off and almost instantly she missed his toned arms around her middle. But she shoved the feelings aside as she tried to recover from what had just happened.

"David… I… You…" She mumbled uneasy, not knowing what she should tell or do. She shook her head forcefully, trying to regain some composure. "You should go to work." She blurted out not even looking at him, her cheeks still burned from the fiery kiss that they had shared a moment ago. Her mind had been a mess and now the kiss only raised the emotions she wanted to bury deep in her soul, memories of their nights together that she wanted to forget but also keep in her mind forever. No, she thought to herself, this was not the time for this. Still not looking at him, she spoke softly as if nothing had happened, but he easily could feel the nervousness in her seemingly calm voice.

"I'll go check on Henry. Don't worry, he'll be fine." She stated and with that she turned around on her heels and stormed out of the kitchen, but he couldn't not notice how tensed her body was when she left the room.

Having left the kitchen Regina stopped abruptly in her tracks. She needed to calm down before facing her son; taking a deep breath, she leaned against the wall behind her. She was on edge, at the same time terrified and thrilled by her and David's actions. She wanted to kiss him and at the same time she despised herself for that. She no longer wished to hurt Snow White and because of that everything that had happened between her and David was so inappropriate. Then again the way he cared for her... She just couldn't rid of her feelings for him. Regina was confused as for what to do but before she could think of anything, her son's voice brought her back from the train of thoughts she was in. It was time for Henry; she had a son to take care of and her problems with men could wait.

"I'm coming!" She replied and came upstairs to check on her son.

David looked at the place in which she had been standing only a moment ago; finally he turned around and took the cups from the counter top and put them into the sink. A long sigh escaped his lips. He knew that this mess would be hard to clean up but he was willing to do whatever it took to make things right.

* * *

David had gone to the station before Regina came back down. He knew that she needed some time to sort things out and he was inclined to give her as much time and space as she required. So when Regina and Henry made their way to the ground floor of the mayoral mansion, they didn't find there the former Prince Charming. She felt a pang of guilt deep in her guts but she also was relieved that she didn't have to face her problems just yet. She was going to spend a lazy day with her son and she was looking forward to that. Regina was deep in her thoughts when Henry's voice brought her back.

"Where's David?" He asked casually and moved toward the living room.

"Oh, he had to take care of the police station and since there's no school yet he thought you could stay with me and we could watch some movies as we had agreed earlier." She answered him and a mild smile graced her face.

"Oh, great so we have time to ourselves!" Henry announced cheerfully and headed towards the TV shelf stand where he went through the DVDs in an attempt to find the first part of the Batman trilogy. He picked up the box with the movie and pulled the disc out only to put it into the player. When everything was set up he returned to the sofa where his mother was sat already waiting for him. She ruffled his hair when he took his usual spot on the couch on her left. She missed times when she could spend time with him carelessly like when he had been a toddler. Last time when she had felt that blissful around Henry had been before Emma had showed up on her doorstep, even before Mary Margaret had given him that damn book. They had used to make movie days regularly and on those days she and Henry used to have a lot of fun. He curled into her side as the movie began but quickly pulled away and looked at his mother mischievously.

"Mom." He prolonged the word as he watched his mother closely. Regina's brow creased slightly. It was amusing to watch her son when he wanted something from her. "Do you think," Henry said really slowly. "that we can have some snacks while watching the movie?" He finished his question with a particularly pleading look.

"Aren't you a little too old for this tactic, mister?" She asked him with pure amusement written all over her face. Her eyes squint a bit when she smiled at Henry widely.

"Please." He almost begged her. "Pretty please."

"Well…" She paused as if she was considering his request. Regina winked at him and get up from the sofa. "Pause the movie and wait for me, will you? I'll be back in a minute." Henry nodded enthusiastically and did as he had been told while his mother went to the kitchen.


End file.
